The American Medical Informatics Association 2000 Annual Fall Symposium at the Westin Boneventure Hotel in Los Angeles is the premier research meeting for those studying medical informatics and its value in health care. The meeting is composed of a number of components including peer reviewed research presentations, panels, workshops, theater style demonstrations, tutorials, and poster presentations in addition to presentations by international experts. The meeting typically draws over 2,000 attendees from across the United States and throughout the world.